


Wintertime

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: The Once and Future King [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Court Politics, F/M, Female Merlin, First Time, Get Together, Handfasting, Marriage, POV Merlin, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags give it all away but... Merlin and Arthur spend the winter living in each other's pocket and suddenly what everyone had already assumed is now true. Morgana still isn't the first one to find out and she's still irritated about it. Also, that first born son that Merlin promised her father appears to be on the way sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintertime

Arthur was behaving more than a little strangely after Merlin returned from Ealdor. She knew that he must have told Uther about the fortress, his ridiculous plan to supposedly woo her with a castle, but she had not expected this much strangeness, especially within the space of a fortnight.

First, her chores started becoming someone else’s problem. Merlin could fetch Arthur’s meals uncontested, but the laundresses insisted on doing Arthur’s laundry and her own, someone would insist on carrying the water for Arthur’s baths, there were always chambermaids underfoot in Arthur’s rooms, emptying and cleaning the chamberpot, changing the rushes, building up or banking the fire, tidying. Second, everyone started being oddly respectful to her. Third, all the flirting stopped. No one flirted with her or would maintain the same tone she took if it was too friendly. There was some sort of distance between them now. Fourth, she was given quite a bit more food than she had been. She never finished all the food in a meal. It was frankly ridiculous. However, in the interest of not wasting food, Merlin had taken to eating the hot food when she sat down and saving the bread and cheese and fruit to snack on.

Then, suddenly, Merlin found herself cornered in Arthur’s room by the seamstresses. Arthur seemed unsurprised and unperturbed by their arrival, but no one had warned Merlin about it. They dragged the entirety of Arthur’s wardrobe out and it took Merlin perhaps an embarrassingly long time to cotton on to the fact that she was getting new clothes. They were going through Arthur’s clothes to see what he could give her as cast-offs for a quick stopgap until new clothes could be made for her. Apparently, Arthur giving her a castle caused as much of an uproar as Merlin had thought it would. Now she had to have new clothes befitting her station, apparently.

“The purple tunic would suit your complexion,” Maude stated. “And you’ll need a white tunic, of course. May as well take this one and make both you and Arthur a new one. It’ll be too frayed to mend soon.”

“My clothes are fine,” Merlin attempted in vain to argue.

“Your clothes are not fine,” Arthur snapped. “Don’t argue with Maude. She knows what she’s doing.”

“What if I don’t want new clothes?”

“I’m paying for the fabric, so you’re getting new clothes, Merlin.”

“Tyrant,” Merlin grumbled. Maude took the purple tunic, the white tunic, and a red tunic as well as two of Arthur’s older pairs of trousers to take in so Merlin could “make do” until they had made her new wardrobe. When they started measurements, Merlin was in for another shock. She had gained six inches around her waist since the year before, the last time she had measured herself for new clothing in anticipation of going to Camelot as a man. How had she gained so much weight without noticing?

“What?” Orlaith asked.

“I was six inches smaller than that this time last year,” she answered without thinking. “How did I gain that much weight without even noticing?”

“To be fair, you looked half-starved when you first came to Camelot,” Arthur said, making his way over to her side. “I should hope you would have gained some weight. I think you could stand to gain some more, actually.” Arthur was clearly staring contemplatively at her stomach. Merlin smacked his arm.

“I was never half-starved!”

“His highness has a point,” Maude point out sanctimoniously. “It’s a good thing he’s fattened you up a bit. I can’t imagine how you ever survived a winter without any meat on your bones.”

“Stop talking,” Merlin requested irritably. She had not lacked an appropriate amount of muscle or been all bones. She had been a perfectly normal size for anyone who did not live in a castle and therefore ate entirely too much food for one person. Arthur was smirking at her. Merlin huffed and rolled her eyes. Finally the seamstresses were done with poking and prodding and measuring and muttering about colors and complexions. They left.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Arthur asked teasingly.

“I am so glad I didn’t grow up in a castle,” Merlin grumbled. “That was ridiculous. I am capable of making my own clothes, like any normal person.”

“Well, you have a castle of your own now,” Arthur replied easily. “Or you will in the spring, once Father has everything settled. People who own castles do not make their own clothes.”

“I still say I told you so. You and… were all oh, no, Merlin, it’s nothing to give someone a castle, Merlin, just standard procedure. And now half the servants are scared to look at me and some of them are calling me my lord and you’re trying to throw out all my clothes.”

“No, your new cloak can stay.” Arthur grinned. Merlin scowled. This whole thing was ridiculous.

“I’m just going to go live with the Druids,” she grumbled.

“You will not.”

“You are not in charge of me!”

“I think he is, though,” Gwen teased from the doorway. “If you’re done with Merlin’s fitting, supper is ready in Morgana’s chambers.”

“You knew too?” Merlin asked, horrified at Gwen. How dare she betray her in this way?

“Well, you would have thrown a fit, and aren’t new clothes always lovely?” Gwen asked lightly. Merlin did not say a single word to Gwen the entire way to Morgana’s chambers, despite her steady stream of chatter.

“What’s wrong?” Morgana asked as they walked in.

“No one thought it necessary to tell me I was going to be poked and prodded and have all my clothes taken away,” she grumbled.

“What?!” At least Morgana was horrified. She wrapped her in a tight embrace. “You poor thing! I have to plan a new dress out days in advance to ready myself to be measured. Maude’s so condescending.”

“And I gained six inches around my waist since last year,” Merlin added glumly. Morgana made a sympathetic noise and rubbed her back.

“It’s always awful,” she murmured. “I usually try to measure myself beforehand so I’m at least not surprised when they’re reading it off but no one warned you. Arthur, I’m keeping Merlin for myself from now on. Clearly you cannot be trusted.”

“Oi!” Arthur protested. “There’s no reason to cast aspersions on my character just because I thought Merlin should have nicer clothing.” Merlin felt Morgana hide a grin before she pulled back from the embrace.

“Oh, yes, and why does Merlin need new clothing, again?” she asked, feigning a casual demeanor as she settled down at the table, waving Arthur into a chair. Merlin fought to keep pouting instead of laughing at Morgana. Arthur looked a little wary as he sat down.

“His clothes are too rough for wear.”

“But Merlin is a peasant. He can’t really afford much better, even as your manservant,” Morgana smiled sweetly at Arthur. “Of course, it’s very sweet of you to think of his comfort, Arthur dear, but you’ve never protested any of your manservants’ clothing before.”

“I heard it was because you’re giving Merlin a castle,” Gwen murmured. Arthur blushed to his ears. Merlin burst out laughing. A moment later, so did Morgana. Arthur blushed and glared until the giggles died down.

“Honestly, Arthur, what are you doing?” Morgana asked seriously. “Why did that rumor start?”

Arthur took a breath and shrugged, “Because it’s true. I’m giving Merlin a castle.”

“I tried to talk him out of it. He’s gone completely round the bend,” she added. Morgana gaped at the both of them.

“Arthur, have you taken leave of your senses?” she demanded. “You give a castle to a consort, not a manservant.”

“I am aware,” Arthur mumbled awkwardly, stuffing food into his mouth.

“You’re not…?” Morgana turned to look at Merlin. She shook her head.

“No, he just…” Merlin waved her hands helplessly in Arthur’s direction. Without explaining that Arthur had found out that her lineage was apparently better than his, there was really no way to explain Arthur’s insistence on new clothes and less chores and a castle.

“Well, are you giving Merlin a contingency of knights as well?” Morgana asked in exasperated bewilderment. Arthur sat up and started mumbling to himself.

“Don’t give him any more ideas!” Merlin chided. “Honestly, Arthur, think this through. There’s no need for knights!”

“What’s gotten into him?” Morgana asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Merlin lied. She could not tell Morgana the truth, after all. She would not make her carry that burden and Morgana might overreact the same way Arthur had.

“Merlin’s going to be a lord…” Gwen was still gawking, though she had apparently at least found enough composure to form words.

“I’m going to go live in a cave,” she grumbled. “Everyone’s stark raving mad.”

“I am not stark raving mad,” Arthur chided, “and you will not do that to your mother.” Merlin made a face at him. That was true; she would not disappear on her mother like that.  
Despite Arthur’s apparent madness and Morgana’s bewilderment and Gwen’s shock, they managed to get through the meal and soon enough Arthur and Merlin were back in Arthur’s chambers.

“You are not going to tell Morgana?” he asked quietly. There was a chambermaid, Brigid, tending to the fire.

“I see no reason to give her my burden to bear. Besides, Morgana might react as well as you did and then where would we be?” Merlin replied in an undertone.

“She would probably try to give you the throne,” Arthur agreed with a laugh. 

“Well, it looks like all the chores are taken care of,” Merlin commented. She probably ought to get back to her own room. Arthur nodded. He glanced at the maid by the fire.

“Will you stay? Or are the new clothes too much?”

“I’m not mad about clothes, I’m mad I had no idea what I was walking into,” Merlin corrected. “And that I’m getting fat.”

“You’re not fat,” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re half my size, and I’m not fat.”

“Matter of opinion,” Merlin replied snottily. Arthur glared at her.

“Your highness, my lord, if there’s nothing else that needs doing?” Brigid interrupted. Merlin started.

“Did you give him two titles or are you calling me a lord?” she asked.

“Am I wrong?” Brigid paled.

“No one’s angry with you,” Arthur said soothingly. “Merlin’s just unused to fineries and titles. And no, nothing else needs doing. You’re dismissed.” Brigid all but ran out the door. Merlin stared after her.

“I don’t like it,” she stated firmly. “I am not a lord.”

“Oh, you’d rather I had them call you my lady and my father start getting very suspicious?” Arthur retorted. Merlin glared back at him.

“I don’t want a title.”

“Well, too bad, now you have one.”

“I could be wrong,” Uther said from the doorway, “But I don’t think that’s the best way to win someone’s affections.” They both turned to face him. Arthur was blushing again.

“I’ll go,” Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded. She slipped out the door and Rollins closed it behind them.

“I had this feeling that the castle was Arthur’s idea,” he commented to make conversation. Merlin nodded.

“I just feel so strange. I’m still Arthur’s manservant but the other servants are calling me lord and not letting me do any of the chores.”

“It is an awkward position,” Rollins agreed. “It will remain awkward even if you become Arthur’s consort. You will have certain freedoms, but you will have no peers and everyone will be careful with you to not offend Arthur.”

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. Arthur had no intention of her actually becoming his consort. “I suppose you’re right.”

“And I will warn you, don’t choose a chamber in one of the towers. It’s tempting because there will likely never be anyone close enough to disturb you, but the towers are cold at night, even in the summer, so it will be frigid during the winter.” Merlin groaned softly.

“Arthur’s consort can’t stay in the physician’s chambers,” she mumbled. Rollins shook his head.

“If you have questions about anything, I’ll be happy to answer them. Everyone knows Arthur is better with actions than words.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said brightly, grateful they had reached a stairwell she could use to escape the awkward conversation. It only took a few moments longer to reach Gaius’ chambers than usual. Gaius was nowhere to be seen. Merlin made them both supper and left Gaius’ portion in the pot as she ate and then went to bed.

Gaius startled at Merlin coming out of her room the next morning, apparently having not expected her to be in her own room overnight. Everything was extremely awkward. Gaius was clearly trying to offer his advice if she wanted it for whatever she and Arthur had fought over which Merlin was trying to ignore. She and Arthur were not actually a couple and there certainly did not have to be a reason for her to sleep in her own bed.

Thankfully, no one tried to stop Merlin from fetching Arthur’s breakfast, because she thought she might have had very strong words for all of them. Arthur was dead to the world asleep, sprawled out over the entirety of his bed. Merlin giggled a little at the sight. She put the breakfast tray down on the table and went over to shake Arthur awake. Arthur groaned and moaned and did not want to get up. He rolled over so he was face down in the pillows.

“Arthur, there’s council today,” she reminded him.

“No, I’m not getting up,” he groaned.

“Yes, you really are.” Arthur shook his head and reached out blindly. His hand closed around her wrist.

“Really not getting up,” he groaned, tugging at her. Merlin tried to lean back and get her arm free but Arthur was stronger and she didn’t want to hurt him and he pulled her onto the bed. Merlin let out a sound of protest as she fell. Arthur made a happy noise and wrapped his arms around her.

“You have to get up,” Merlin grumbled. But his bed was soft and warm and she was starting to see why Arthur was loath to leave it.

“Don’t wanna,” he moaned. There was a knock at the door and one of the chambermaids slipped into the chambers.

“You have to get up, Arthur. You’re supposed to go to council today and you need to eat first.”

“No,” Arthur said petulantly. Merlin heard whoever was tending the fire giggle. She peeked over Arthur’s shoulder. It was Christine.

“Arthur, you’re acting like a child.”

Arthur shushed her. “We’re going back to sleep.”

“We really aren’t.”

“But sleep.”

“But today is the last day of council. And you promised your father.”

“It’s audiences that stop for the winter,” Arthur grumbled.

“Well, whichever. You have to get up.”

“Do you need anything?” Christine asked quietly. “I’m going to get fresh rushes.”

Merlin shook her head. “No, go on.”

“Good luck,” Christine whispered back. Merlin giggled.

“Are you two talking about me?” Arthur turned his head to pout at her.

“She wished me good luck trying to get you out of bed.” Merlin sighed exasperatedly at Arthur. “Which is what you should be doing, just by the way.”

“You’re dressed. You go to council. I’ll stay here and sleep.” Arthur nodded, like that was an actual solution.

“I am neither what everyone thinks I’m going to be nor openly my father’s daughter. I have absolutely no business in council and I am sure that your father would have no amusement at you sending me in your place, now get up!” Arthur grumbled under his breath and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair. Merlin smiled. “That’s…”

Arthur cut her off with a kiss, leaning forward and covering her lips with his. Merlin startled. Arthur backed off just a bit and the moment she had settled and was trying to process what had happened, he kissed her again, cupping her chin in his hand. Merlin was just acclimating to the idea when Christine came back with fresh rushes. Arthur let go of her, his eyes sliding over to check who was at the door. Christine blushed and curtseyed.

“I can come back later,” she suggested.

“No,” Merlin shook her head. “He needs to get out of bed.” She demonstrated the process for him and eyed him intently.

“Fine,” Arthur snapped. “Do you see me? I am getting out of bed.” He did actually swing his legs over and stand up. Merlin smiled happily at him. Christine’s shoulders were shaking with what was probably laughter. Arthur grumpily padded over to the table to eat his breakfast.

“Do you want to get dressed after breakfast, then?” Merlin asked easily. Arthur glared at her with a sausage hanging out of his mouth. It rather ruined the effect. She turned away to keep from laughing just in time to see Evelyn disappearing with the laundry basket. Why was she not allowed to do simple things like laundry again? It was irritating. She fidgeted uselessly while Christine bustled about doing all the chores and Arthur ate his breakfast. Thankfully, he soon finished eating and she could dress him, which at least gave her something to do. But then there was too much time before council for Arthur to leave and not enough time to do anything else and they were both at awkward loose ends. Thankfully, Christine noticed and hurried out with the breakfast tray, because the only thing Merlin could focus on for more than a few moments was the fact that Arthur had kissed her.

“What was that about?” she asked the moment Christine left. Arthur had the good sense not to pretend he didn’t know what she meant.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Arthur shrugged. Then his eyes widened. “I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“No,” Merlin shook her head. “I’m just confused. You like Gwen.”

Arthur pouted. “I like you.” He could not be serious, but there was no further commentary or amusement, so apparently he was.

“Really? What about how you couldn’t stop thinking about her but your father wouldn’t let you marry a servant? You remember that? You said it, not me.” Arthur had the decency to look chastised. “And how about how her kiss broke an enchantment my magic couldn’t touch?”

Arthur blushed even as his face scrunched up with irritation. “I said all of that to make you jealous. I hadn’t had enough sleep, any sleep, and it was a stupid plan but most of that was about you.” Arthur huffed, “And I still can’t believe you didn’t kiss me yourself.”

Merlin was still stuck on the first part. “About me?” she gawped at him. Arthur nodded sheepishly, head ducked to avoid her gaze. Merlin just stared at him in complete shock and eventually Arthur looked up.

“So…?” he prompted.

“So?” she echoed. All she had managed to process so far was that Arthur was probably the dumbest person she had ever met.

“Can you manage a reaction yet?” Oh, he didn’t want her reaction, but since he had asked so sweetly…

“You are a complete dollophead! How can you be so stupid? Who lies to someone they fancy about wanting to marry someone else? You…” was there a good enough insult? “Turniphead!”

“I hadn’t slept! Did I not acknowledge it was stupid?”

“Still!” Merlin flailed her arms around, unable to articulate how ridiculously idiotic the entire situation was. Who brought up marriage to make someone jealous? That was entirely too far.

“Please get past that, at least for a moment.”

“Yes, I like you, you ridiculous cabbagehead.” Merlin rolled her eyes. “But how do you even function?” Arthur grinned and surged forward, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again. This time Merlin kissed back, let him apologize for his stupidity with his touch. After a moment, they both pulled back.

“Council,” Arthur breathed reluctantly. Merlin nodded. “After…” She nodded again. Arthur smirked and brushed his lips against hers one last time. Then he took a firm step back and brushed his hair back into place before leaving his chambers. Merlin followed him out the door. Since nearly all of her normal chores had been given to someone else, there was great incentive to follow Arthur around like a puppy, in the hopes of at least being occupied.

Council was fairly boring. The main topic of conversation was Arthur explaining the money he had allocated to care for the knights, why he had given so-and-so more money or less. Merlin was not terribly interested in the knights’ salaries. She was briefly pleased that Arthur mentioned raising Lancelot’s salary because he had plans to marry and Uther overrode some of the councilors who disapproved of Lancelot even being allowed to stay in Camelot, explaining that the man had saved Arthur’s life twice and paying him a knight’s salary was hardly overcompensating for that debt.

“Who does the boy think he’s going to marry?” one of the councilors who happened to be one of Uther’s knights asked. “He’s barely more than a child.” Oh, yes, the man’s name was Bertrand.

“He wants to marry Morgana’s maidservant in the spring,” Arthur replied. “Guinevere has accepted his courtship so I see no reason to assume she’ll change her mind.”

“And she’s certainly not beyond his station,” Uther added. “If he marries quickly, there won’t be any awkwardness with visiting nobles discovering that their daughter was flirting with a peasant.”

“Quite right,” Bertrand agreed. The only further point of interest was that apparently Merlin had missed that Geraint’s sweetheart was Leon. Which explained a few things, like why Geraint had so easily teased her about Arthur and she had never seen him flirting with a woman. Leon wanted the boy knighted and Arthur was pushing for his father to agree. Given that Uther actually liked Leon and trusted him, it did not take much. Bertrand, again, thought Geraint was too young to be knighted, but Uther pointed out that Arthur had been the same age and the subject was dropped. Given that Bertrand appeared to be older than Uther, Merlin thought that anyone at all in their youth probably seemed “too young” to him. Gaius certainly seemed to have difficulty with seeing her and Morgana as older than children.

After council, Merlin went down to the kitchens to fetch Arthur’s dinner while Arthur summoned several of his knights to discuss how the council had either approved or denied their various concerns. Lancelot and Leon were still there when Merlin arrived back in Arthur’s chambers, and Caradoc was just leaving. He gave her a half bow and Merlin nodded in acknowledgment as they passed. Lancelot and Leon were both still thanking Arthur. Lancelot was going on about how much he truly appreciated this and how he felt that he would not be misleading Gwen now. Leon was gushing about how excited Geraint was going to be when training started back in the spring, because he had been thinking about it for months, and how grateful Leon was that Arthur had given Geraint the opportunity. Arthur was clearly uncomfortable. As far as he was concerned, he had only done what any decent person would do. Lancelot needed the money to marry and it was there to give him because of Ewan and Radnor leaving and of course there was no reason for Geraint not to become a knight. But Merlin, and the knights obviously, had noticed that decency was an uncommon trait in royalty. Thankfully for Arthur, Merlin’s arrival with food caused both Lancelot and Leon to stop gushing and leave.

“Why should I not have given Lancelot a raise and offered Geraint to train?” Arthur asked with confusion as they both settled down side by side at the table. “It’s hardly like I raised taxes for it.”

“Decency is a little uncommon in royalty. Your father has bouts of complete intolerance and you know what Alined did simply to avoid changing his economy to trade and fishing. Now, I agree, Leon and Lancelot should know you better, but they do have a point.”

“Don’t insult my father and Alined was unusual.”

“What about Olaf? He did have a reputation for taking men’s lives for flirting with his grown daughter. Vivian is 19 already, she is not hardly still a child so he should not really be that concerned about her being corrupted or whatever.”

“Honor, Merlin, I know you understand that.”

“Not the same way you do, necessarily,” she replied. Arthur conceded. Merlin thought it was perfectly honorable to deceive the King when he was wrong, but Arthur’s concept of honor was as much tied to rank and deference and the order of the kingdom as to behaving justly and fairly.

“You aren’t surprised, are you?”

“Well, no, but you did clarify that it wasn’t Gwen you were in love with.” Merlin smirked at him. Arthur leaned forward and kissed the expression off her face.  
“Quite true,” Arthur murmured. He kissed her again. Merlin melted into his arms, kissing him back. The door opened and closed behind them. They both ignored it. Whoever it was had probably left. Arthur’s grip tightened on her waist and Merlin half-fell into his lap. He caught her, settling her securely. Merlin wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Then there was a knock on the door. Arthur groaned, breaking the kiss as his head dropped down to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“Yes?” Merlin called out. It was Maude with Arthur’s clothes that had been altered for her. She groaned softly in disappointment as she got up and opened the door. Given Maude’s expression, it was clear that she was the one who had let herself in without knocking earlier.

Arthur just ignored the woman, eating his dinner instead. Merlin had no such luck, as she had to try on everything so Maude could “see that it fit properly, of course”. Thankfully, everything did and the material was very comfortable. She kept Arthur’s purple tunic on and his trousers. Arthur tried to hide his pleased smile but he had to acknowledge Maude telling him that his new tunics and trousers would be ready in a few days and Merlin saw the expression before he could hide it. Maude then insisted that she would have to know the date for their hand-fasting at least a week in advance to make a properly fancy outfit for both of them. Merlin thought the whole idea was a little ridiculous. Why did she need a fancy outfit? She asked Arthur once Maude left.

Arthur sighed heavily at her. “It’s going to be a spectacle, Merlin. It won’t just be me and you and Morgana and Gwen and Father. Everyone in the citadel will be invited to come and Father will have to send notifications out to all of our allies that I’ve set up a Consort.”

“Well, let him send his notifications, but why a spectacle?”

“Because, Merlin, I’m the Crown Prince. Everything has to be seen by the people, especially after that fiasco with the troll. They need to trust you.”

“But I won’t have any political power.”

“And what about when my father dies? Won’t everything go much more smoothly if they already trust you?” Merlin winced. She hadn’t thought about that. But yes, if she wanted to live as herself in Camelot at some point then people had to trust her. Otherwise they would probably arm themselves with pitchforks and storm the castle to try and rescue Arthur. “See? I’m not as bad at strategy as you and Morgana think I am.”

“I think you really are though,” Morgana said from the doorway. “What were you discussing?” She smiled teasingly at them.

“Arthur thinks he’s really smart because I have new clothes to go with my new castle,” Merlin replied with a smirk. Morgana rolled her eyes. Arthur shook his head.

“I’m assuming you had a purpose besides mocking me,” Arthur prompted. Morgana nodded easily.

“I thought we should dine together, with Uther. Make sure that no one forgets anything that a lord might need.”

“I take back every nice thing I ever said about you!” Merlin gasped. Morgana giggled.

“Oh, it won’t be that bad. I’ll protect you. I can suggest outlandish things and you can be scandalized and Uther will talk to you instead of Arthur, hopefully and maybe you can get yourself out of this mess.” Merlin just nodded. She understood that her father would want his home back and she was happy for him to have that, even though the whole situation was ridiculous. So despite the ludicrousness of the situation, she did not want out of the mess. Arthur sighed heavily.

They ended up at supper with Uther and Morgana. Merlin was forcibly seated at the table. Gwen was awkwardly waiting on Morgana and gawking. Arthur kept a wary eye on her, rightfully expecting her to bolt. There was silence around the table.

“Well, this is a charming meal,” Morgana murmured.

“I was waiting on Arthur to tell us his plans, but clearly he wishes to be asked,” Uther replied. Arthur ducked his head sheepishly.

“No, Father, I’m sorry, but you already know my plans. And any further plans on the castle will have to be delayed until spring when we can ascertain its exact condition.”

“Yes, reading a report is not the same as seeing something with your own eyes. What the peasants say is perfectly good for use might be nearly rotted through,” Uther agreed. “Merlin, I’m sure you must have a Steward in mind, though?”

“My mother,” Merlin said. She imagined that after a winter together that there would be little chance of her parents being parted willingly from one another, after all. Arthur nodded sagely, clearly having stopped himself from saying that her father would be Steward.

Uther smiled. “Of course. Your mother will be more secure in a castle than a small cottage in a border village. I suspected that she would be your choice. You’ve told her of the plan?”

“Yes, she knows,” Merlin agreed. Both of her parents were aware that Arthur was giving their family lands back, after all, and she and Arthur had kissed but that was hardly a binding contract.

“Did you know when you visited her? Arthur had told you?” Morgana asked, confusion creasing her brow.

“Hunith can read,” Arthur snapped irritably. Uther gave him a disapproving look. Morgana huffed at him.

“Well, it’s hardly like most peasants can read,” she mumbled.

“Yes, my mother was very proud I learned,” Merlin said defensively. Arthur put a hand on her arm and shook his head.

“As a mother should be of her child’s accomplishments,” Uther said diplomatically. “A father, also. I’m always proud of Arthur when he improves himself.”

“I don’t know whether to take that at face value or if you’re somehow insulting me,” Arthur admitted.

“I think it sounded like an insult,” Morgana teased.

“Honestly!” Uther shook his head. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with Arthur for life, Merlin? You can get out now and still have a castle to keep your mother safe and warm in.” Merlin giggled helplessly.

“Father!” Arthur protested. “You!” Uther chuckled a little. Arthur subsided, deciding Uther had only been teasing. Morgana laughed merrily.  
They discussed a little more about arrangements that would have to be made, even if Merlin did not accept Arthur’s suit. Apparently Uther was well aware that the castle was a courting gift.

Merlin would need her own chambers. A lord could not stay with the physician, though she would be welcome to continue her studies with Gaius. A young lord with his mother in charge of his lands had no reason not to study something to improve himself, according to Uther.

Morgana suggested that Merlin have her own contingency of knights. Arthur protested, seeing as the land was well within the protection of Camelot. Uther decided that a new castle would need guards. Arthur agreed to that, saying that the local young men could be trained to do it while any repairs were being done in the spring.

“They will be loyal to Hunith, then, as she would no doubt be generous,” Arthur explained. Merlin knew that it was more he wanted men who never answered to his father. Her father would be the lord in charge and he would need the guards' loyalty.

“Yes, it is important to have the guards loyalty,” Uther agreed. “The new wardrobe is being prepared, I assume? Those are your cast-offs, though, are they not?”

“They are.”

“My new things are supposed to be ready within a week, the first of them anyway, I think Maude said.”

“Well, just so long as they’re ready before we have guests with the spring thaw.”

“Oh, armor and a coat of arms!” Morgana cried.

“If it doesn’t offend anyone, I thought it might be easiest to keep the same coat of arms?” Arthur suggested. “The report said it was carved onto the castle ramparts. It would be difficult to remove that, probably.”

“What was the coat for that castle?” Uther asked awkwardly. Clearly he remembered full well.

“It’s a hawk in flight on blue and green,” Arthur explained. “Since a merlin is a type of hawk…”

“And blue and green would certainly look fine on Merlin’s skin,” Morgana agreed innocently. “I can see no harm. The family is all dead, are they not?”

“Yes,” Uther nodded firmly. “All dead. Of course.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem, especially with the crest having been carved onto the castle,” Morgana decided. Merlin said nothing on that matter.

“I don’t think I need any armor. I’m not hardly likely to go into battle anytime soon. I would be in the physician’s tent, anyway, helping Gaius.”

“Yes, but I think you ought to have at least chain mail made, some vambraces and a surcoat.” Uther was musing on the subject.

“A gambeson,” Arthur nodded. “To wear to the tournaments. It might invite discourtesy to wear a tunic and trousers, however nice.”

“Yes,” Uther nodded. “Especially for a peasant made lord upon your favor.” Merlin sighed heavily. She did not want armor. But Morgana was chatting away, trying to decide aloud whether the surcoat should be mainly blue with green trim or the reverse, and insisting that Merlin must have her own sword and shield, just in case. Unfortunately, both Uther and Arthur agreed. Merlin pushed her plate aside and let her head fall to the table. Gwen topped up her goblet of wine sympathetically. “….And lessons in protocol,” Uther said. Arthur said nothing.

“Merlin, I know you know better than to put your head on the table,” Morgana chided.

“I don’t want a coat of arms,” she whined, but obediently sat back up. “I don’t want armor. Why is all of this necessary? Also, Morgana, I’m fairly certain that there are probably records that say if the surcoat should be blue or green.”

“You can decide which you want,” Uther said too quickly. He did not want the records opened.

“Blue, then,” Arthur said. “To match your eyes.” Given Uther’s awkward expression, that was probably the way it was supposed to be done. Merlin conceded. Her father would prefer she not change things, probably. Morgana was openly mocking Arthur for his sappiness and both Merlin and Uther took a big gulp of wine. Was this meal going to be over soon?

They discussed potential political ramifications if Merlin were to become Arthur’s Consort. Thankfully, there was plenty of precedent for such a situation, but it would limit the princesses who would still accept a suit from Arthur. Arthur grumbled and complained and asked to be allowed to get an answer for one proposal before being subjected to plans for a second spouse. Morgana started in on how she didn’t understand where Arthur’s proposal had come from and Gwen nearly died and Uther started mumbling prayers, possibly not to the One God, and once Arthur had stammered out something about his personal life not being Morgana’s business until it was everyone’s business, then the meal was finally over. Merlin and Arthur fled back to his chambers with absolutely no thought to dignity or pride.

“That was awful.”

“Am I allowed to send Morgana to a convent?”

“She’d lead the nuns into an uprising,” Merlin mumbled glumly.

“I need something to drink.”

“Would milord like wine?” Brigid asked. Neither one of them had noticed her tending the fire. Clearly, it was not just Merlin who had gotten used to Arthur almost never using the other servants.

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “Some wine would be lovely.” Brigid obligingly hurried off to fetch him some. Merlin stifled a groan. At least she wouldn’t be the one picking all his clothes off the dirty rushes in the morning. That was definitely a perk of Arthur finding out that Merlin was noble-she did not have to clean up after his tantrums now.

“I suppose I’ll go,” Merlin said. Arthur gently caught her wrist.

“Won’t you stay?”

“What in the world for?” she asked. “You can get drunk just easily without me here to get in the way of your inevitable tantrum.”

“Merlin,” Arthur groused.

“Fine,” Merlin nodded. “I’ll stay. What did you want to discuss?”

“Couldn’t I just want your company?”

“You could, but you don’t.”

“True,” Arthur nodded. Merlin waited expectantly. Arthur said nothing. He turned and walked over to the window. She frowned. What was the problem?

“Did I embarrass you?”

“No!” Arthur whirled back around to face her. “No, no no! Never that. I… That is… I’m trying to say… Everyone thinks that… Would you like it to be true?” Merlin had to take a long moment to process before Arthur’s stammering resolved itself into anything resembling sense. Of course, about the time she realized that Arthur seemed to be actually asking her to be his Consort, Brigid returned with a wine skin and two goblets.

“Will there be anything else?” she asked.

“No, you’re dismissed,” Arthur told her without ever taking his eyes off Merlin. She waited until she heard the door close behind Brigid.

“Are you asking me to be your Consort?” she asked.

“Well, maybe not Consort, yet, but to let me court you?” Arthur replied awkwardly. “I…”

“That sounds nice,” Merlin agreed. “Though you can be the one to tell my father in the spring.” Arthur paled a little. “He did specifically say I could do better than you.”

“He said you could do better than my bed,” Arthur agreed. “But I’m offering you a throne and a crown.” This time Merlin felt the blood rushing out of her face. As much as she knew Arthur was the Crown Prince and would one day be King, the Once and Future King of the prophecies if all went well, she did not always think first about how that affected everyone around him. Of course she would be happy to marry Arthur, to spend her life at his side. Being Queen of Camelot one day was a very different prospect.

“Arthur, I don’t want a title and a castle, you think I want a crown?”

“I was hoping that you wanted me.”

“I would happily spend the rest of my life at your side.”

“Then I’m afraid that eventually I’m going to put a crown on your head, like it or not,” Arthur threatened with a happy grin. Merlin rolled her eyes. Arthur just reeled her in and kissed her soundly. Merlin melted into his arms again, fingers resting lightly on his shoulders. Arthur pulled back after a moment, smiling sweetly at her. Merlin blushed and ducked her head.

“I should go. It’s late.”

“You should stay.”

“Is that a proposition?” she teased.

“If you want it to be, but we don’t have to. I just like waking up to you in the mornings.”

“Oh, sweet talker,” Merlin scoffed. Arthur grinned unrepentantly.

“Have I convinced you to stay yet?”

“Yes,” Merlin rolled her eyes at herself. “But only because your bed is more comfortable than mine. The minute I get my own chambers with a lord’s bed, you’re never seeing me again.”

“Lies.”

“Maybe that’s just what I want you to believe,” she teased.

Arthur pouted at her. “Merlin.”

“What?” she asked innocently.

“I have had too long a day for this,” he grumbled. She laughed. Arthur was never in a good mood to be teased. She poured him some wine and offered it to him, hoping it would return his mood. It did. Arthur sipped at the goblet and smiled at her.

“Morgana is never going to let either one of us live this down,” Merlin mused.

“Well, just because it doesn’t make sense to her at the moment, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make sense,” Arthur grumbled. “Besides, we could have been together last summer.”

“I believe we already had that discussion.” Merlin did not want to rehash it.

“We did,” Arthur agreed easily. “But I couldn’t let a… Is the door still unlocked?”

“Uh, obviously?” Merlin shrugged. When did he think it had magically locked itself without either of their interference?

“Lock it.”

“Okay…” Merlin went over and complied. If he wanted to talk about her being a Dragorn, then yes, it was probably better to have the door locked, after all. Though it seemed a little ridiculous to lock the door for a few minutes’ discussion. He had already dismissed Brigid. It was unlikely they would have any more company. Surely Morgana had been suitably entertained at Arthur’s expense for the evening already.

“I couldn’t let a Dragorn live in a cave,” Arthur finished his thought. “Or a cottage. Your mother’s cottage is lovely, but your father is a Dragorn. He should be in his ancestral home.”

“Which happens to be a fortress,” Merlin pointed out. “I thought I was going to die at supper. Can you imagine my father’s reaction if I had changed the family crest on a whim?”

“It would have been less than pleasant, I’m sure,” Arthur agreed. “But we aren’t changing anything. Father seems to be accepting enough, after all.”

“Were we watching the same person? He nearly had some sort of attack when you suggested giving me the Dragorn crest!”

“Yes, but he didn’t argue with me.”

“More like he didn’t argue with Morgana.”

“Well, whoever he didn’t want to displease, it doesn’t really matter, he isn’t arguing.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Merlin agreed. Arthur finished the last of his wine and set the goblet down.

“Did you not want any?”

“No,” Merlin shook her head. “I don’t really like wine.”

“Oh? What do you drink?”

“I like mead.”

“That makes sense, with your sweet tooth. Some wines are sweet, though.”

“True,” Merlin nodded. “Brambleberry wine is good.” Arthur chuckled. “Are you laughing at me?”

“You’re adorable,” he assured her. Arthur reached out and pulled her close. The spells on her appearance fell away as she swayed into his embrace. Arthur smiled at her, tracing a finger over her newly exposed shoulder. She shivered. They both stared at each other for long moment. Arthur broke eye contact first, leaning down to kiss her. Merlin pulled away.

“We should go to bed. It’s late.”

“Do you mean…?”

“Take me to bed, Arthur.” His eyes lit up and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her across the room to the bed, her boots fell off her feet as they walked and Arthur kicked them out of the way. Merlin giggled helplessly. Arthur was the adorable one, really. He dropped her onto the bed and followed her down, bracing himself on his forearms as he kissed her again. Merlin nipped at his lower lip, tangling her fingers in his hair. Arthur groaned softly, rocking his hips down over hers. He trailed soft kisses down her neck. Merlin’s fingers slid down to his shoulders and tugged at his tunic. Arthur obligingly sat up and pulled it off. Merlin let herself look her fill for once.

“What?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

“You’re beautiful.”

“I think I’m supposed to tell you that.”

“Well, you asked,” Merlin shrugged. Her tunic slipped farther off her shoulder. Arthur’s eyes tracked the movement hungrily.

“May I?” he murmured, reaching for the edge of her tunic. Merlin nodded, sitting up and lifting her arms up while Arthur pulled her tunic off. He stared at her and Merlin just leaned back on her forearms and let him. He reached out and traced the scar on her chest. “I truly wish you didn’t have that but part of me is viciously glad that you bear my crest on your heart.”

Merlin giggled. “I think it’s those sorts of flaws you’re supposed to hide until after the wedding.”

“You know what I mean,” he mumbled. Arthur leaned down and kissed her scar, directly over her heart. It skipped a beat. She pulled him back up to kiss him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. Arthur moaned softly, one hand coming up to cup her breast while the other cupped her chin, tilting her head so he could lick into her mouth. Merlin’s arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. They kissed and kissed and slowly their hips started rocking together. Arthur groaned and broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her neck and her chest while he tugged at her trousers and pushed them down off her hips. Merlin let her magic take off Arthur’s trousers for her. They neatly dropped off the edge of the bed with his small clothes. She loved magic. Arthur gawked at it and peered over the edge of the bed and looked down at himself and back to her.

“You had too many clothes still on,” she explained. Arthur shook his head.

“Minx.” Merlin just smiled up at him. She knew he would get over being surprised in a moment. He did, settling between her legs and sucking a bruise onto her breast. Merlin fisted her hands in his hair and he ignored her squirming and soft noises of protest as he switched to the other one and pinched her nipple. Merlin cried out softly. Arthur smiled against her skin, pleased with himself. She had a matching bruise on each breast before Arthur acknowledged her squirming and ran his fingers up her leg, sinking one inside her. He kissed the sounds out of her mouth, gently coaxing her body to open to him, taking his time before adding a second finger, even though he was dripping with desire.

“Please,” she whined. Arthur nodded.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured. He removed his fingers and Merlin whined softly, but then he slid inside her and her head fell back onto the pillows. Arthur set a slow and steady pace, dropping kisses on her lips, her nose, her neck, her cheek. Merlin wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips up to his, encouraging him to move faster. Arthur followed direction well. He leaned forward and nipped at her ear. Merlin gasped, surprised by the action, and Arthur made a pleased sound. He slid one of his hands between them and teased at her. Merlin’s pleasure rushed over her as Arthur began to hurriedly chase his own. She cried out and Arthur grinned. “That’s right,” he mumbled. “Told you I got you.” He rubbed his thumb over her as he moved his hand to brace himself and Merlin cried out again and then Arthur was groaning and tensing up and after a moment he sank drowsily onto her. Merlin draped her arms lazily over his shoulders.

“We’re going to have to clean up at some point,” she mumbled. Arthur shook his head and shushed her.

“Just let me lay here a moment longer.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” Merlin warned with a yawn.

“Love you,” Arthur mumbled sleepily. He started snoring. Merlin laughed softly. She just pushed him over out of the wet spot and snuggled up with him. They could worry about the sheets in the morning.

Merlin awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, sunlight streaming through the window and Arthur’s hand curled high around her thigh. She did not want to get up. It was pleasantly warm and comfortable where she was. But clearly it was time for breakfast and the door was still locked from the night before. Merlin untangled herself from Arthur, replaced the spells that made her look like a boy, pulled on Arthur’s tunic to cover herself, and unlocked the door. It was Adara with a breakfast tray with hot bacon. Merlin thanked her profusely, just noticing how hungry she was.

“If you’re up, I’ll send someone in to change the rushes and tend the fire,” Adara offered.

“Well, I’m up,” Merlin laughed.

“Come back to bed!” Arthur called out petulantly.

Adara’s eyes widened, “…I won’t?”

“Merlin!”

“Send someone. It’ll be fine. Arthur has to go to council this morning anyway.” Merlin told her. Adara looked relieved and hurried off. Merlin turned and walked back into the room.

“Breakfast?” Arthur asked happily. Merlin nodded. She crossed the room to the bed and Arthur sat up to take the tray from her while she crawled back into bed. “I like you in my clothes,” he murmured.

“Well, I did have to answer the door.” Merlin curled up under Arthur’s arm.

“Yes, breakfast is worth answering the door for,” Arthur agreed. “And I’d have been very cross if you opened the door naked.” She giggled. Honestly. Arthur just smiled at her and started eating. Merlin helped herself to the bacon. Brigid came in cautiously, but only startled a little at the fact they were eating breakfast in bed. She stoked the fire before starting to gather up the dirty rushes. Arthur mostly ignored her, happily munching. Merlin glanced around the room, to see if there was anything that needed doing.

“Do you need anything?” Brigid asked, heading for the table to get the goblets from the night before, even though her arms were already full of rushes.

“No.”

“Leave those for the moment. Your hands are already full and you can just take them to the kitchens with the breakfast tray.”

“Yes, milord,” Brigid agreed with a grateful expression. They finished eating and Brigid returned with fresh rushes. Arthur dressed behind the screen. Merlin put their clothes from the night before in the laundry basket. She stripped the bed linens as well. Then they had to leave for council. Merlin was perhaps a little too grateful that Brigid had said absolutely nothing about her wearing Arthur’s tunic or the dirty bed linens.

There was little for the council members to discuss, as there was little that could be done throughout the winter and there were no major policy changes to discuss. As always, there was discussion of the use of tax money but the most recent discussion, on money allotted for improvements, needed only to be finalized. Though Merlin had been seated next to Arthur, Arthur was the one who brought up the costs for her new fortress. Uther just nodded and started adding up the totals to be certain they were not overspending before he gave the money out. But Sir Hector frowned.

“What is it, Hector?” Sir Urien asked.

“Arthur will need a new manservant. The boy is to be his Consort and a lord in his own right, he cannot also be a manservant.”  
Uther looked up from his figures. “Hector, you have a point. Arthur, have you put any thought towards this? Should I just have the Steward appoint someone?”

“Do I really need a manservant, though? I can get most of my chores done with the castle servants. And Merlin will have to serve as my squire for a while more now, unless there’s something I’m not aware of.” There was a general shaking of heads around the table.

“No, there’s no one suitable to be a proper squire.”

“And Morris mostly fulfilled squire duties,” Arthur added. “I got along just fine like that for months.”

“If you would rather continue to rely on the castle servants, you may,” Uther agreed. “Although we really ought to have a discussion concerning Merlin’s changing status. You will need to set a date for the hand-fasting within the week. Merlin needs to get lessons in protocol before Spring. Oh, and Merlin’s birthday, when is that? We will have to have a feast.”

“It’s January 17,” Merlin told him.

“Oh, a small celebration then,” Uther replied. “Snow won’t have melted.”

“Thank the goddess,” Merlin mumbled under her breath.

“Arthur, I trust you can speak to your old tutors regarding Merlin’s ignorance of proper protocol?”

“Of course, Father.”

“Merlin will need a coronet to wear at feasts and the Spring Tournament,” Hector said. Thankfully his ended up being the only new suggestion, but there was an hour-long discussion about the same things Morgana had brought up.

Merlin and Arthur ate dinner closeted together on the bearskin rug before the hearth in his chambers. She did not realize that Arthur had planned the privacy for a reason until it was too late to protest. Thankfully, the privacy and subsequent snuggling and kissing did work as planned to put Merlin in a good enough mood to tolerate the afternoon.  
That afternoon, Merlin followed Arthur about the castle to get everything settled that needed to be ordered done for Merlin to be a lord. They went to the royal blacksmith to have chain mail made. Merlin had to be measured. They went to the royal girdler for vambraces and something similar for her legs. She had to be measured. They went to Maude for surcoats and two gambesons, one in blue and one in green. Thank the Goddess that Maude had her measurements. They spoke to Broderick, the Steward, about Merlin’s new chambers. Arthur insisted on chambers in what had been his mother’s wing. Merlin saw the determination in his eyes and merely chose the room that looked the least difficult to get put to rights. Broderick murmured his gratitude behind Arthur’s back and Merlin nodded. She would be as surprised as the rest of the castle if Arthur let her out of his chambers for the winter, so there was little point in making more work for something that she was unlikely to use. Merlin was pleasantly surprised to discover that they did not have to go get some sort of crown after all that. She did not even ask Arthur why it wasn’t necessary. Most likely it was because she hadn’t actually agreed to hand fast with him. She certainly hadn’t noticed any of the nobles going about with any sort of crown on, just Arthur and Uther.

Merlin ended up spending the mornings in council and the afternoons learning protocol with one of Geoffrey’s assistants, Maddock, who was nearly Geoffrey’s age, and had been Arthur’s tutor. After the first few days, everything they had ordered started arriving. Thankfully, the chambers were thoroughly cleaned by that point and became a sort of glorified storage room. As she had expected, Arthur wanted her to stay in his bed every night. Merlin really didn’t mind. The only daughter of Lord Dragorn might be able to do better than Arthur’s bed, but Merlin had been raised as a peasant and she did not really worry about political affairs in matters of the heart.

As Yule approached, Merlin and Arthur grew closer and Merlin tried not to be too suspicious of Arthur’s excessive enthusiasm in planning a Yule Celebration for the two of them. The official religion was Christianity, so the castle was having a feast on the 25th for someone’s birthday. Merlin still did not understand how both premises could be concurrent that there was One God and he had a birthday, but Arthur insisted that there was logic behind it. Merlin just ordered new gloves made for Arthur and stole one of his new tunics to embroider it. Thankfully, Maddock did not mind her embroidering while she learned, as soon as he realized she did not get distracted by her hands very often, because she spent the majority of her time at Arthur’s side. Merlin made embroidered handkerchiefs for everyone else. They were useful gifts, if nothing else.

On Yule, Merlin came back from her protocol lesson to discover that Arthur’s chambers were covered in greenery. Arthur and Leon and Geraint and Galahad and Lancelot were all arguing over the Yule log and who should light it, snow dusting their hair and shoulders still. There was mistletoe hung over the hearth and evergreen boughs on nearly every surface. The smell of cloves hung in the air and there was a pitcher of some sort of sweet spiced cider on the table.

“Merlin!” Leon exclaimed happily. All the knights brightened up and greeted her happily.

“You just douse it with ale or cider, throw some flour on it and throw one of these pine branches in the fire with it,” she told them. “How are you having such difficulties with a log? You managed to find mistletoe!”

“I found it!” Geraint proclaimed loudly. “I saw it. Arthur said that I couldn’t possibly have seen it, but I climbed up the tree a little and I was right!” He was clearly proud of his accomplishment.

“You certainly did,” she agreed, staring around the room in awe. “Is the log ash? It should be from an ash tree.”

“It is,” Arthur agreed. “I remembered.” Lancelot chuckled to himself.

“Well, I think Merlin can handle the log now,” Galahad said with a wink. “Let’s all go get some ale and warm up.”

“Sounds good,” Leon agreed, steering Geraint out of the room. Lancelot gave her a hug, but within the space of a moment, the door closed, leaving only Merlin and Arthur still inside. Arthur chuckled a little.

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you.”

“No, I like it.”

“Good.” Arthur grinned at her. “I wanted it to look like it’s supposed to for you.”

“There should be more candles. It’s the shortest day of the year because the sun is being reborn. You have to have candles.”

“Alright, candles and ale for the log. I think only not having two things is fairly good, considering my help was less than helpful.”  
Merlin nodded. She crossed the room and kissed Arthur, very pleased with the decorations. She had expected him to remember that today was a holiday, but she had not expected him to go out in the snow and get pine boughs and mistletoe and an ash Yule log. Arthur pulled back first.

“I’ll go get ale for the Yule log,” he offered. “There’s candles in the side table, aren’t there?” Merlin nodded again.

“There are.” Arthur kissed her nose and left the room. Merlin fetched the candles out and started setting them up carefully. Pine branches were flammable, after all, and it would be very upsetting if a candle fell over and then somehow the entire room was ablaze. By the time Arthur returned with the ale, the whole room was brightly lit.  
They doused the log in ale and Merlin sprinkled flour over it and Arthur threw it and a pine bough in the hearth together. The fire shot up suddenly and then settled again, a lovely scent from the ale joining the scent of cloves in the air.

“Lock the door?” Arthur suggested. She did, letting herself slip back into her own body once the door was bolted shut. It was quite lovely now that Arthur knew, being able to wear her own skin every night. Of course, she certainly wasn’t unappreciative of everything else she got to enjoy at nights now. Arthur drew her down onto the bear skin rug before the hearth, kissing her deeply. He was a good kisser, a generous lover, and the soft fabric of her new tunics felt lovely slipping over her skin. Merlin stopped him before things could escalate too far, though. She had a present for him.

“I have a surprise for you,” she explained, getting back up and fetching the embroidered tunic she had finished the day before from the trunk it was hidden in. Arthur’s eyes lit up and then his face fell.

“I didn’t get you anything for today.”

“Yes, you did,” Merlin spread her arms to encompass the entire room. Arthur looked like he felt a little better about the situation. He took the tunic from her and looked it over, smiling quietly at the designs.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it. I had to convince Maddock to let me embroider during our protocol lessons to finish it without you seeing.”

“I love it. Come here.” Arthur pulled her into his arms.

“There’s something you could do…” Merlin smirked at him.

“Oh, that was already the plan,” Arthur teased. He kissed her.

“I was hoping it was.” They made love on the rug, the fur soft on her back and the fire in the hearth warm on one side. After, they were both too languid to move, just curling up together.

“Merlin…” Arthur murmured.

She turned her face up to his, “Yes?” Arthur dropped a kiss on her nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Marry me.”

“What? Now?”

“No,” Arthur kissed her softly. “My father would kill me. We won’t be able to get it together for about a fortnight. So, after the New Year?”

“Yes,” Merlin nodded, a grin spreading over her face. Arthur leaned over and kissed her softly. She sank into his embrace. It took them a while to move to the bed and most of the candles had burned out by morning because Merlin couldn’t bear to put them out herself.

The next morning, two chambermaids had whisked away all the Yule decorations before they had finished breakfast and their wedding date was decided by the council. It was a little surreal. Arthur suggested that they could get married after the New Year, so it wouldn’t be in the middle of the holidays. From there, the rest of the council took over and Arthur and Merlin got no input. They would be wed on January 5, because it was a Friday and gave everyone plenty of time to get everything together, but also fit Arthur’s unspoken criteria of as soon as possible, please.

Merlin got an even more intense protocol lesson that afternoon. Maddock clearly had heard that her status was going higher than just a newly made lord. He wanted her to memorize five different family trees. That sounded horrific.

Of course, Maddock’s reaction to the news was tame compared to Morgana bursting in the moment Merlin got back from her lesson, in the middle of a kiss with Arthur, to screech about why had she not been informed of this! It took a lot of apologizing on both their parts to get Morgana to settle down and stop yelling. Gwen quietly mouthed her well wishes at them behind Morgana’s back, not wanting to incite her temper further. Finally, Morgana settled down and they all ate supper together and Morgana kindly offered to supervise Merlin’s meeting with Maude about the new formal clothes for her hand-fasting. Merlin agreed happily. She liked Morgana and did not want to be at odds with her. She would also greatly appreciate the excuse to get out of either council or her protocol lesson, because council was rather boring other than what had to be done about Arthur marrying her and Maddock wanted her to learn years-worth of information within a few weeks.

With Morgana, and her temper, there, Maude was much better behaved. She simply took the measurements and Morgana made suggestions about style and fabric and Merlin mostly just let Morgana direct everything. Morgana’s taste was impeccable, unlike Arthur’s inability to distinguish between some sort of feathered disaster and an actual hat. She had to veto all feathers though, when Morgana suggested that one be curved around her collar like a necklace. Morgana seemed to suddenly remember the horrifying feathered mess and quickly agreed. Feathers were certainly not necessary.

As Maude and Morgana had come first thing in the morning, Merlin had gotten out of council and had plenty to time to fetch lunch before Arthur returned. As she hurried down to the kitchens, she lost her footing on a step slick with melted snow and magic caught her. It came from her but it didn’t feel quite like her own magic responding and Merlin froze for a moment. Had she been cursed? No, she would have noticed something before this. …her own magic had manifested through her mother long before she was born. Was she pregnant? She had been sleeping with Arthur every night for nearly a fortnight now. It was possible. There was no way to tell yet though. Even if she had been in her own body all the time, she would not be able to tell yet.

Merlin shook herself out of it before someone came upon her staring into empty air like she was addled and she would be able to give them no explanation. She got her and Arthur’s dinner along with congratulations from nearly everyone. Awena made a rude comment about how she must have something important going on beneath her clothes to entice Arthur into hand fasting with her. Adara gave her a joyous hug and wished her every happiness. Most of them fell somewhere in the middle, giving congratulations because it was the thing to do and, if nothing else, a royal hand-fasting would be a holiday.

Several of the knights joined them for dinner, having come to give their congratulations and Arthur insisted they stay, so Merlin could not mention anything to Arthur about her strange experience. Regardless, it was nice having a meal with Lancelot and Leon and Geraint and Galahad and Caradoc was even pleasant. After dinner, Merlin left for her daily protocol lesson and admittedly felt a bit strange not bringing anything to embroider but Arthur kissed her before sending her off and was happily chatting with the knights.

Maddock was less pleasant to pass the time with. He felt it was imperative that she learn everything there was to possibly learn as quickly as possible and was angry with her that she had not yet memorized all five of the family trees he had given her and so in spite gave her three more. By the time Merlin dragged herself back to Arthur’s chambers for supper, she felt as though her brain had run out her ears. Thankfully, they had no visitors and Merlin just sort of absently ate her supper and then crawled into bed. Arthur sort of laughed at her and went out to visit someone and by the time he returned, she had put trousers on and fetched herself more food. Arthur laughed some more and made a show of brushing the crumbs off the sheets. Merlin completely forgot that she had been going to tell him anything, letting him curl up beside her and falling asleep easily.

A few more days passed before Merlin remembered to tell Arthur about her promise to her father. She still wasn’t certain whether or not it was relevant, but it was better to tell him before he could get attached to the idea of raising a child anytime soon. They were eating supper together and Arthur leaned over and kissed her temple and for some reason that made Merlin remember that she had planned to tell him something important.

“Arthur…”

“What?”

“I just remembered something that I ought to tell you.”

“Is it bad?” Arthur asked the question calmly. He was not too worried.

“No, I just told my father something and…”

“What is it?”

“Well, I don’t have any brothers and Mother’s really too old and so I told Father that he could have my first born to raise as a Dragorn. So that the family name carries on.” Arthur went quiet. He stared at her inscrutably for a long moment.

“I can understand that,” he said slowly. “What made you remember?” His eyes fell down to her stomach.

“Nothing in particular,” she said with a shrug. “I just thought I should tell you before it was relevant. When I told him that, I wasn’t expecting all this.”

“I realize that you were under some sort of delusion about my interest in Gwen after a poorly-executed sleep deprived strategy to make you jealous,” Arthur agreed with a soft laugh. “But it’s probably still a good plan. Father thinks you’re a man. There would be no real way to explain to him how a baby came to exist even though we’ll be married in a week. We can trust your parents and no one will try to cause trouble.”

“You’ll have to give over all claim, though.”

“For the first one,” Arthur nodded. “But depending on how long Father lives, there might have to be negotiations. I don’t really expect to be able to tell him that you’re a witch without him panicking so if we have to let your father raise more than one of our children, I’m going to need an heir at some point and there could easily be political unrest if it’s the youngest child.”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. “I only meant for the first one so there could still be a Dragorn family line.”

“Alright,” Arthur agreed. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and the first one will be a girl. There’s nothing saying my heir can’t be a daughter, especially if she’s the eldest and then I won’t have a resentful son.”

“Well, he would be raised to be a Dragorn. That’s apparently not a step down politically and he’ll have dragons.”

“Yes, but we’re going to be married. You certainly can’t give over your claim because it gives his claim to be a Dragorn legitimacy. He’ll have to figure it out at some point and may or may not understand.”

“He’ll understand,” Merlin stated firmly. Her mother would certainly make certain that no child of hers wanted to be something like a prince because everything was work and the more you had, the more you had to take care of. Additionally, since the Dragorns had let the throne go without too much fuss and didn’t seem to have tried to take it back in the time since that her father wouldn’t encourage political ambitions either. Thankfully, Arthur just conceded the point and they finished dinner and went to bed.

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of preparations and protocol lessons. Because everyone prioritized the protocol lessons as there was little going on in council during the winter with no wars looming, Merlin spent most of her day away from Arthur. He went to council and she discussed decorations and food and wrote announcements and memorized what Maddock wanted her to know in the few minutes she could snatch before Arthur had returned for dinner, which was usually a meal with company, and then Merlin went to protocol lessons and Arthur spoke to the same people about the same topics to make sure that there was no problem with her choices.

Then Merlin woke up and it was her wedding day. Of course, it was a hand-fasting because everyone thought she was a man, but that was still a recognized marriage ceremony and Merlin had no real interest in a Christian wedding. Her parents were not even in the kingdom and her mother might kill her for not planning it for her to be present. Of course, if she handed her mother a baby in about nine months, she would probably be more understanding about the whole situation.

Breakfast was rushed and Merlin was bathed by some sanctimonious fellow named Cedric with much scrubbing and lots of soap. It was a little insulting. Then she was dressed in wedding finery, green trousers with dragon embroidery, green tunic, blue vest with dragon embroidery, and the brand new boots Arthur had given her for Christmas.

Then Merlin had to sit and not muss anything for a very long half hour before they let her go down to the ceremony hall. Despite the snow, it was filled with people. Everyone in the citadel was there. Merlin only had eyes for Arthur. He was dressed in bright Pendragon red, golden crown on golden hair and Merlin had to be prodded to start walking.

She walked at a steady pace to meet Arthur, who was grinning blindingly at her. Their hands met. Fingers entwined. They shared a smile and then turned to Geoffrey, who was presiding. He led all the rituals, it seemed.

“My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon and Lord Merlin of Camelot.” Geoffrey wrapped their hands in an evergreen garland. Merlin was pleased. Evergreens held the divinity of immortality. “Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this man?”

“It is,” Arthur agreed.

“Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this man?”

“It is.”

“Do any say nay?” Geoffrey asked of the assembly. There was, of course, no interruption. “Then, as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite. By the ancient customs, you are wed. You may seal the rite with a kiss.” Arthur pulled her in even as he leaned forward himself and kissed her. Someone caught the garland before it could fall. There was raucous applause. A few people whistled. 

Geoffrey cleared his throat pointedly. They separated. There was an audience for the moment after all and neither of them was expected to attend to any duties until Sunday. Maddock had a small golden circlet with bright green and blue gems on a red pillow. It was quite pretty, actually, and was that a stylized trinity knot?

“This was Adelaide’s,” Arthur whispered to her before taking the circlet from Maddock. It was a trinity knot design, then. He raised the circlet above her head. “You shall henceforth be Prince Consort, with all the privileges and responsibilities therein.” He set the circlet on her head. Merlin and Arthur turned to face the assembly, to thunderous applause.

Thankfully, they were allowed to escape most of the crowd almost immediately, as only the nobles and knights were allowed to attend the feast. Uther, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin all ducked out the side door behind Geoffrey to keep out of the crowd. Gwen and Uther gave congratulations. Morgana grumbled about not understanding how everything happened so quickly.

“Morgana!” Uther chided.

“Well, it’s true. They weren’t even sleeping together in October and they’re married on the fifth day of the New Year.”

“Morgana!” That time it was Gwen. “It’s no one’s business whether or not they were sleeping together at any point. And it isn’t like you can honestly say that you didn’t know they were in love. Stop being rude.” Thankfully, she acquiesced when Gwen requested it.

The wedding feast was lovely. Uther made a toast. Morgana made a toast. Leon made a toast. Lady Bertrand made a toast. Arthur made a toast. Merlin did not have to make a toast and no one even made a face over her not making a toast. Morgana made pleasant conversation. Uther was polite and merry. Everyone came and gave them congratulations and some small trinket. There were a lot of gloves and handkerchiefs.

Then Merlin and Arthur got to escape back to Arthur’s chambers. It was a welcome relief to strip one another out of their fineries and take off their crowns. Merlin now completely understood why Arthur often looked tense at important functions. That sort of scrutiny could be overwhelming.

“I know I didn’t ask you, but you like the crown, don’t you?” Arthur asked nervously.

“I love it. I’m a little shocked your father agreed to let you use Adelaide’s crown, especially with the trinity knots, but I’m quite pleased with it.”

“Good,” Arthur smiled. “Wait, what are trinity knots?”

“You know that Druid symbol?”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded.

“That is a trinity knot. These are admittedly a little stylized, with the way it’s meant to look like a crown of vines and flowers, but it’s clearly here.” Merlin traced one of them. Arthur’s face lit in understanding.

“Ah, those. I thought it looked like a design, but Father didn’t say anything about it when I showed it to him. I feigned ignorance of its original owner.”

“Lying to the King? I think that’s at least frowned upon.”

“Honestly, Merlin,” Arthur grumbled fondly. She giggled. “You know, I have a very nice, soft bed right over there that I think we ought to be making use of. Some sort of tradition, I believe.”

“You’re ridiculous.” But Merlin locked the doors with a flick of her wrist. Arthur smiled. Once they had both tumbled onto the bed, they didn’t get up until the next morning.

Within a week, Merlin knew there could be little doubt she was pregnant despite the fact she had no idea where in her cycle she ought to be after a year as a man. Magic not her own had reacted, or tried to, twice more. Her breasts were tender. In some way, she could just feel that there was a child growing inside her. The only issue was finding time to tell Arthur without causing a scandal.

Morgana had gotten a letter from some aunt on her mother’s side, Merlin suspected it was Morgause, and was to leave for a short visit of a week or fortnight once the snow stopped. It was expected to cease shortly or at least become passable enough for travel and there were harried preparations for her departure. Preparations were being made for Merlin’s birthday feast. Merlin was still attending protocol lessons every afternoon, which limited her time alone with Arthur. Arthur was also in the beginning stages of arranging the schedules for patrols and training and giving an estimate for how long the new knights would be in training before they could try to be knights and whether that would be before the annual spring tournament or not. Between one thing and another, it was hard to keep the thought in her head to tell him when there wasn’t someone else around. Of course, it was lovely having company for meals, but Merlin would be so pleased when it was no longer winter and everyone had obligations that they needed to take care of and she could have more than the hours they spent asleep alone together with her husband.

It was somehow Merlin’s birthday and she still had not gotten a chance to tell Arthur that she was pregnant. She decided that it would wait until morning. Mostly because Arthur was spending the day helping Morgana make her preparations to leave in the morning, because there had been no new snowfall for three days already, and Merlin was running hither and thither around the castle to oversee all the last minute preparations. Merlin did not see Arthur until suppertime with how busy they had both been. She was starting to get sincerely irritated with her new duties as a lord and the Prince Consort. As Arthur’s servant she had spent the entire day at his side fairly frequently without comment. Now, she was expected to take care of other things.

Merlin’s birthday feast was almost as extravagant as Arthur’s had been the year before. And she was all trussed up like a prize turkey. But she had Arthur on one side and Morgana on the other and Adelaide’s crown on her head. She could ignore the stiff finery. Merlin was plied with gifts from all the nobles at court, as well as the knights. She had never gotten so many handkerchiefs and gloves in her life. Morgana whispered something about being glad she was a man and didn’t get hairbrushes. Merlin was a little concerned by the thought. Why hairbrushes? Wouldn’t a noblewoman get jewels?

Of course, by the time the feast was over with, Merlin and Arthur both practically fell face down in the bed exhausted.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Morgana departed. Merlin hid out in Arthur’s chambers until just before she left, trying to avoid the constant rush of people all over the castle, getting provisions ready and ascertaining that Morgana had everything she could possibly ever need and the guards and their squires doing the same for themselves. Merlin had no intention of getting run over by someone with a hamper of linens piled so high they couldn’t see over it. She preferred not to cause any sort of disasters, really.  
With Morgana departed and Merlin’s birthday passed and the snow starting to melt, the castle began to slowly resume normal activities. Uther began planning the annual tournament. The knights started training in the afternoons again. Arthur started arranging for repairs to be done on the Dragorn castle. The dogs started spending most of the day outside, though they were still brought in for the cold nights. Merlin sat down and wrote her parents a very short letter explaining very briefly that she and Arthur were married. She had intended to sit down and write out a long explanation but she stared at the blank parchment for much of the time Arthur was training and ended up writing only the briefest summation of events, over half the letter an apology for them not being present for the marriage. Arthur had laughed at her. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Ought I add in that they should make room for one more by the end of the fall in the letter or should I save that for whenever I next see them?” Merlin retorted. Arthur froze. His eyes dropped to her stomach.

“Are you… do you mean…?”

“Yes,” Merlin nodded. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all week, but between my birthday and Morgana leaving…”

“No, we’ve barely seen each other,” Arthur agreed absently. Then he grinned. It took him days to stop smiling like an idiot and longer still for everyone else to stop laughing fondly at him behind his back.


End file.
